the battle of the salesman
by Wingshad0w
Summary: an american traveling salesman and some old friends are helping fujita goro prevent a civil war in japan. The salesman and friends first task is to recruit kenshin


Rurouni Kenshin: The traveling salesman's story

-In short, a salesman tries to prevent a civil war, along with meiji restoration facts there are civil war facts- (Because civil warrevolution)

The small mansion echoed with cries as gunshots rang out. Men pleading for mercy fell down dead due to shotgun shells. The police arrived just as two men burst from the ceiling and one was smashed down into the ground from a height of 2 ½ stories. Then man's body was cut shot and crushed. Apart from this unfortunate mans suffering the mansion had been long silent however. As the man on the roof shouted, "Fujita Goro, you're late!" The man known as Fujita Goro lit up a cigarette and listened to the sound of temporary peace.

July fourth at the Kamiya Dojo was a very typical day. The Americans in the city of Tokyo were only able to occasionally disturb the city with a few fireworks; however this did little to stop the sparring session between Kamiya Kaoru and Myojin Yahiko. Sagara Sanoske was outside talking with Himura Kenshin about this' and that's. Then someone knocked on the gate. Kenshin got up to get it. As he opened the gate he was met by a duo of western men in suits carrying brief cases. The first one was just two inches taller than Kenshin with simple brown hair and green eyes. The second looked much like the first except he was blonde.

The first one started, "Hello there, mister?"

"Himura, Himura Kenshin."

"Ah, hello there mister Kenshin-san. My name is Michael Schneider, this is my brother Jonathan," Jonathan nodded at his name being mentioned. "You **mister **Himura can call us Mike and John. Now tell me, would you like you're frying pans to be the envy of the neighborhoods kitchen-using-persons… (Pause) WELL have we got the product for you! Show-em Johnny boy!" John opened up one of the brief cases to reveal woks, dishes, and frying pans. "These frying pans are at the fore front of western cooking technology!"

As Mike rambled on Sano walked up to the gate and put his hand on Kenshins shoulder. "Hey Kenshin, what do you think these guys want?"

"Oh Sano. Personally I think they want to sell me something."

Sano looked at how Mike was talking almost so fast his ears couldn't comprehend it and John was doing one or two simple things to illustrate all mike was saying. "Well I think Kaoru doesn't need anymore frying pans. I mean her cooking is bad enough this might encourage her to cook more."

Mike took notice of, "doesn't need frying pans." And nothing more. "Well mister what if I told you that each sale of these genuine smithing frying pans got you some free cooking oil." Then he gave sano a cooking pan with the oil on it. "Doesn't that smell good?"

Quickly planning sano bent over. "My, compared to what Kaoru cooks this smells like heaven." Then sano grabbed the pan and knocked mike clear across the road. "WE DON'T WANT ANY!" The door was almost slammed when a tall man appeared in it stopping the door about three feet from closing. He was over 6 feet tall had simple spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey bird head!" The man shouted. "You don't need to buy the product, but you did two bad things."

At the cry of bird head sano dropped a glare of rage as crudely drawn anime symbols for hatred appeared on his head. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

"Simple, one, you hit my salesman trainee. Two, YOU HAVE MY GOD DAMN FRYING PAN!" The man grabbed the frying pan from sano's hand, brought it do down low behind his back, then in a pendulum motion swung the pan at sano sending the bird head flying onto the Dojo's roof. "That's for the salesman hitting part!" Then the man seemed to realize what he had done. "Forgive me sir, as a token of my apologies for your friend," the man reached into his pocket as Kenshin opened the door further and leant one arm upon leaning his head out to the slightest degree. "Ah yes here they are, um how many reside in this dojo?"

Kenshin was caught unaware not sure what to expect from this man. Also he was watching the blonde twin support the brunette, noticing the blonde had a gun holster at his back, but no gun. "WHAT! Oh sorry just thought you're friend there with the blonde hair had a gun."

The man looked back as the blonde just tried to slide his holster out of sight as discreetly as possible. "Um, well let us pretend we never saw that. Anyway I asked you a question."

"Oh yes the number in the dojo, there are four, sometimes as many as 12."

"That's a big difference sir. Well I write tickets for 12 then."

"Tickets, what for sir?"

"A special private viewing of the American ambassadors fourth of July fire works show."

"Fire works, for what?"

The man in front of Kenshin showed annoyance then inspiration as he seemed to have come up with an answer. "Because the American ambassador is celebrating the American independence day! The house is at gien and Rokusho."

"Oh…"

"Alright um there'll be food drink and stuff so um just well, just come and whatever, bye." The man in front of Kenshin closed the door quickly and went to gather up the salesman gig stuff and leave.

Kenshin looked at his 12 tickets. Four already had, "To the residents of the kamiya dojo." On them. "Strange four tickets, at least four of us. Like that man was planning something."

Actually the man was. As he went out into the forest after gathering mike and john and telling them to prepare for the party he ran into Fujita Goro. "Mister Fujita, where have you been?"

"I was there Sherman. I just was not in the open. Personally from what I saw you're plan to talk with Battosai went terribly."

"O heavens no Fujita." Mister Sherman added on hastily, "-san. Kenshin will show up at the party. And I will talk to him about what has been going on."

"You'd better Thomas. Or else you may have to deal with me for that failure."

Thomas Sherman turned around, bending slightly at a peculiar angle. This angle caused his clothes to move and reveal dual gun holsters, with guns in them. "Somehow mister fujita, I think that you will both show up at my party, even if only I see you and that even if this fails utterly you won't live to see the last fireworks if you even think about moving your sword to hurt me.

OKAY, how do you like it? Hate it, love it, e-mail me to tell me what you think, I don't care if I don't know!

Honorific note: San, san is like Mr. and Mrs. For the Japanese language only that it appears more often in Japanese than its English equivalent. And yes I know one man said Mister Himura-san. But the man is French Canadian so the fact that he can speak Japanese is a miracle in itself.


End file.
